stamsr4fandomcom-20200213-history
Haifa Ferzend
Haifa Talibah Ferzend, ork age 37 (3/1/33) of Arab descent. Born in Detroit, Michigan. Mother to Sasha Ferzend, human, age 16 (1/26/55) and daughter of Talibah Ferzend, ork, age 67 (8/23/05). Haifa Ferzend is currently a Sergeant for Knight Errant and one of the first employees from Detroit to be involved in the transfer of the contract of Seattle from Lonestar to Knight Errant. Ferzend spent most of her time and effort when first assigned as an advisor to Lonestar detectives; Ethan Conner and Adrian Delacroix. After arriving in Seattle she helped solve a homicide case known as the Courthouse Massacre in January of 71. During her investigation she uncovered the thick layers of corporate and city corruption and dedicated herself to learning Puyallup from the shadows (off the official record). Her findings influenced Knight Errant Puyallup policy as the security force took over the Seattle contract in April of 71. Haifa reports to Knight Lieutenant Harry-Gregson Cork. Haifa is considered instrumental in the formation of the OCIE . She nominated Kevin Ricketts to be a member if the unit, even though Ricketts had/has loyalties to Boncho, a man willing to see OCIE fail. Before Haifa became a police officer, Haifa Ferzend enjoyed success as a sim actress, Heaven Forester. Her most notable role being Chief Engineer Korha on the first three seasons of Star Trek Awakenings. Sim Career Haifa Ferzend left her sim career shortly after the death of her father, Raheem Ferzend (A KE Captain) in 2056. She started her college education and was pregnant with Sasha Ferzend during the taping of the third Season of Star Trek Awakenings and joined Knight Errant in January of 2057. *Hopes High, '50-'54 (a sitcom, played Sally, a rebellious teenage neighbor. Notable for the catchphrase “razor” synonymous with “cool”) *Volcano People, '51 (B-movie, played Lucia, chieftain's daughter.) *Frankenstein goes to Washington , '52 (Comedy. Played Mary, a meta-human rights activist) *All Bets Off, '53 (Rita, an ork ganger who reforms when a maverick human teaches a heavy meta populated high school) *Calibur, '54 (Played Dorothy, leading role, a young prostitute) *Rise of the Atalantians 1 and 2, '54-'55 (Played Ursula, young bear shamaness and love interest.) *Star Trek Awakenings '55-'57 (Chief Engineer Korha, Klingon) *Where Are They Now? '63 Police and Shadow Career Haifa is a Knight Errant homicide detective specializing in matrix investigations. She is considered a competent hacker and rigger. However lately she has been learning the ins and out of the Puyallup shadows. Her current focus has been routing out corruption in Lonestar (where Kevin Ricketts and Christopher Boncho are prime suspects) and Puyallup city government (Councilman Frost). Much of the corruption has been centered around the Puyallup region known as the Cauldron. Haifa's experience with the Puyallup Lonestar of the 2nd Prescient has largely been considered an official success with the cooperation of KE and Lonestar resources. It ended up landing both corporations positive PR with the arrest of the remaining murderers involved in the Courthouse Massacre. However, in reality Inspector Ferzend has made many enemies amongst the traditional brass of the Lonestar ranks. The officers whom she helped directly in the investigation (Adrian Delacroix and Ethan Conner) consider Haifa to now be a close friend. Haifa's experience in the shadows has revealed two more close companions of Veronica, the foxy Dixie Fried Bounty hunter, and Enoch, a changeling of the night with a strong sense of justice. The relationship, though considered close as the three have very few they can trust, is probably best described as enigmatic and unpredictable. Promotion Haifa Ferzend was promoted to Sergeant after successfully transferring the prisoners, Blood and El Coronel, to the Yucatan. The two prisoners were convicted in the case of The Courthouse Massacre (though the two never went to trial because they lacked the rights since they were SINless). Knight Errant brass wanted the prisoner transport to be practically clandestine and put the team aboard the Longstreet, where they sailed from Georgetown to Merida. It was an extremely risky trip, where Blood temporarily escaped and was recaptured with no fatalities. Haifa also obtained enough intelligence to apprehend the criminal family known as the Mackies from the Ojos del Diablos . Matrix Personas As Knight Errant Haifa's professional matrix icon is of an elite Knight Errant High Threat Response Officer outfitted in specialized sleak body armor and equipped as an archer. The icon also wears a triangular archer's cap. The icon also has similar facial characteristics to Officer Ferzend, which is also it's name sake. This icon appears often, if not by default, when she uses her comm unit located inside of her head. In the Shadows When Haifa needs to maintain an alternate non-Knight Errant persona, she takes that of Hasima; an ancient Egyptian priestess. Her exploit program takes the form of a hammer and chisel. Hasima's attack program takes the form an ancient Egyptian bow. Musical Ability Haifa's first love is singing. She was trained to sing as a child and continued on into High School. When the show Star Talent began scouting her school, Haifa signed up much to the derision of her peers who thought orks to be stupid and talentless. She won second place and was able to land a decent sim career. When she joined Knight Errant, Haifa's creative energies went back into singing. In Detroit she learned how to sing Jazz under the tutelage of Jazz musician Harmful Lewis. She also has a talent for Chorus, Pop, Arab pop and traditional Arabic singing. Romance After leaving Detroit and most of her life’s baggage (family issues and a failed marriage), Haifa decided to exercise less restraint when it came to her own life. During her time in Detroit, Ferzend was rather mild mannered and reserved. Though married, Hafia’s marriage saw little in the area of sexual enjoyment. After the birth of her daughter, Sasha (from a previous relationship), Haifa abstained from sex out of fear of another pregnancy (Sasha was not expected). A year after her divorce, now living in Seattle, Haifa has experienced an inner rebellion to her previous reserved life and her personality changed from mild mannered to more aggressive and proactive. For example, she purchased a motorcycle as her main means of transportation. Now experiencing more of her true nature policing the Seattle streets, she came to new realizations about herself that she even questions the nature of her sexuality. She now finds women sexually attractive, but is more inclined towards men. Dieger Crew of the Longstreet, Dieger at first despised Haifa, but after her success of recapturing Blood and witnessing her courage under fire and combat effectiveness, Dieger fell for her. He approached her and asked her out after the transport was completed and the two went out. The date ended in Dieger’s beach hut. Victor Victor is a bouncer at the strip club Luscious. Haifa met Victor during her investigations into The Courthouse Massacre and since then Victor has been friendly to her. During another investigation, she asked for Victor’s help in obtaining a dress from one of the strippers to infiltrate The White Tea Room, a club on the same street. In exchange he asked for her number and she gave it. Days later, Haifa and Adrian, fought off a spirit that threatened a witness in their custody. After, Haifa sought out Victor’s attributes to help her satiate her adrenaline. Ethan Unknown to Haifa, her coworker Ethan Conner has fallen in love with her. He has not told her yet, but plans to in the future after breaking the news to his pregnant girlfriend. It is unclear how Haifa considers Ethan. Ethan was an enormous fan of Star Trek Awakenings when it first aired, a show which Haifa starred in during the first three seasons as Korha. Category:Characters Category:Cops and Knights Campaign Category:OCIE